Dark Paradise
by sunshine4evr
Summary: What if Aro and Sulpicia had a daughter before they became vampires. What if their daughter died when she was still human. What happens when a human girl comes to Volterra who looks just like their daughter. What happens when she catches the eye of Demetri.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

"Emma come on!" I turned to see my best friend Ava running ahead. I ran to keep up with her. Right now we were on a vacation. Well, more like a field trip. I live in an orphanage and a group of us wanted to go to Italy. The director of the orphanage finally agreed but only if we do a paper on the history of Italy when we get back.

So I had packed a suitcase and we made the trip from Maine to Italy. We had been to Florence, Rome, Milan, and Tuscany. At the moment we were in Volterra.

Something about Volterra made me feel happy. It was like someone I knew was here but that was crazy. I didn't know anyone here.

I caught up to Ava and we started walking. Our group was standing in front of a clock tower. I passed by a window and looked at it. My black hair looked straight. It went a little below my shoulders. I had ice blue eyes. People say that my eyes could pierce right into someone's soul. Whatever that meant. I was 5'7 and was thin and athletic. Hey, I liked to play soccer. Or as they call it in Europe, football.

We walked up and Kara turned to us. "We are going to be taking a tour of this castle. It's free and it would help us with our paper when we get back."

I nodded and looked at our tour guide. She was beautiful. She was tall and thin. I got a weird vibe from her though. She had violet eyes for starters and something was off about her.

"Ok everyone. Follow me." We walked after her. I was looking at everything around me. The tour guide lady was talking but I zoned her out. Everything was beautiful in here. We soon walked into a big room.

I went into the back of the group. I saw many people with black on. Weird.

There was a lot of people here. I had a bad feeling about this place.

I looked and saw three people standing in front. The one in the middle caught my eyes. I got a strange feeling that I knew him. That I met him before. But I never saw him before in my life. He must be the leader of these people.

I saw him turn his head towards me so I quickly turned my head. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him looking at me. He frowned but seemed to ignore it.

That was when I heard the screams. I looked around me and saw people running everywhere. The people in black where attacking the group I was in. They were drinking their blood. They were vampires. Oh crap.

I felt a hand grab me by the arm. I looked into the man's eyes. They were blood red. His eyes said everything that he was thinking. He was hungry.

I turned my head so I wouldn't see him killing me. I looked up and looked into the eyes of the leader.

The leader's eyes widened.

APOV

It was a nice day outside. Heidi would be coming in soon with our food. Today felt different though. I felt that something was going to happen but I ignored that feeling.

Heidi entered with the tourist group. I stood up and looked at everyone. I smiled at them. I felt eyes on me so I started to turn my head. I saw a girl with black hair. She was looking at the ground. I frowned. She looked so familiar. I quickly ignored it and signaled everyone to start eating.

That was when the screaming started. I had fed off three people when I felt better. I looked around and saw not too many people left. I turned my head and saw the girl with the black hair in Demetri's arms. She knew she was about to die but she did not scream. Strange.

She turned her head and looked into my eyes. My eyes widened. No, how is that possible? She looked exactly like her.

I noticed Demetri was about to bite her. No. "Stop!" Everybody stopped. The girl was the only one left. Demetri looked up.

I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at the girl. "Demetri let her go." He frowned but did what I said. She took a step away from him but didn't go running out of these doors.

"Adrina?" Everyone looked confused. Except Marcus. Marcus knew who Adrina was. He looked shocked as well.

"I'm sorry?" The girl spoke. She sounded just like her.

"Alec. Go get Sulpicia for me." He walked away. I just kept staring at her.

"Adrina." She looked more confused.

"Who is Adrina?"

I turned and saw Sulpicia walking towards me. "Aro what is it?"

"Look." She turned and saw her. She froze.

"Adrina?"

"Ok. Who is Adrina and why do you keep calling me that?"

I looked at Sulpicia and she nodded at me. "Adrina was our daughter. You look just like her."

**Ok. What do ya'll think? This is set at the end of Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Adrina was our daughter. You look just like her."_

Emma'sPOV

What? How was that possible?

"What do you mean by that I look like your daughter?"

"Exactly that. You look just like her. She was very beautiful. You could pass as twins." Aro said. He smiled a little and walked up to me. I took a little step back. All this information was too much for me to handle. Something clicked in my brain.

Aro frowned when I stepped away from him. "You said was. That Adrina was your daughter." Aro and Sulpicia looked sad. Sulpicia spoke up first.

"Yes. She died a long time ago." They looked sad and I felt sorry for them.

"Look, I am sorry about your loss but I am not her. I am not your daughter. My name is not Adrina."

"Then what is your name?" I looked to see a guy with long hair but his face looked depressed. He was one of the guys that Aro was standing with. The other one had blond hair. They must all be leaders of this vampire coven.

"Emma. My name is Emma." Everybody got quiet. Aro just kept looking at me.

"Aro." He turned to the guy with the blond hair. He walked over to him and took his hand. I am guessing that they are having an unspoken conversation. Aro dropped his hand and looked at me.

"I am sorry to say that you cannot leave here."

"What?!" That got me mad. "What do you mean I cannot leave?" I narrowed my eyes. Let's just say that when I get angry, you best get out of my way. I had quite a temper.

"You know too much. For that reason, you cannot leave. We usually let people choose to stay or if they want to die."

"I choose to die." I cut him off. I didn't want to stay here. He killed my friends. Him and these psycho people. Or should I say psycho vampires.

"I will not let that happen!" He looked mad when I said that I wanted to die. "You say that you are not my daughter, but I believe you are and I will not lose you a second time."

"So I have to stay. Against my will."

"Sadly yes." Sadly? He did not look sad at all.

"Fine. What about my stuff?"

"Felix will go get it for you." I just nodded. "Alec." A boy named Alec walked over to him.

"Master?" Master? What the heck!

"Please take Adr…" He stopped mid sentence when he saw me glaring at him. Adrina was not my name and I would not be called that. "I mean, please take Emma here to her new room."

"Yes master." Master again! What is up with these people! Alec came over and gently took my arm. He led me out of the big room and led me towards my new bedroom.

Aro'sPOV

Wow. She even has Adrina's temper. I got mad when she wanted to die. I was not about to let that happen. When Emma was walking out with Alec, everybody looked at them leave. They stopped looking when they had left. I however did see Demetri continue to look at the door that Emma had left at.

"She really does look like her." I turned to Sulpicia.

I smiled. "Yes she does."

"She even has her temper." I had to chuckle.

"Yes. I do believe that she is Adrina. Don't you." It was not a question.

"Yes. I believe that she is as well. Aro what are we going to do?"

I looked at her more closely. If she could cry I knew she would be. I hugged her. "I do not know but we will protect her. If word gets out about this, she may be in grave danger." I let go of Sulpicia and turned to Demetri. He was still looking at that door. "Demetri." He turned his head to me.

"Yes master?"

"I am afraid that Emma may be in danger if word about who she is gets out. I would like for you to be her guard."

"Yes master." He turned and walked out of the throne room.

"Aro." I turned to see Caius and Marcus. For once Caius did not look mad.

"Yes brother."

"Do you really believe that she is your daughter?" Caius asked.

"Yes. I do." I turned and saw Marcus deep in thought. "Marcus?"

He looked up. "I believe that she is Adrina."

"But how is this possible?"

"I do not know but we should probably read books about this type of thing. About reincarnation."

I nodded. "Yes. I believe we should." I would get to the bottom of this. I wanted to be sure that this was indeed my daughter.

**Well. What do ya'll think? I am from the south so I tend to say ya'll a lot. Review please! I love reading about what you think about this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aro'sPOV

_Reincarnation__ is the religious or philosophical concept that the soul or spirit, after biological death, begins a new life in a new body that may be human, animal or spiritual depending on the moral quality of the previous life's actions._

Huh. This was tricky. I have been looking book after book for 2 hours about reincarnation. Most of the stuff that Marcus, Caius, and I found were simple. Something that we already knew about. I flipped to another page in the book that I was reading. What I found astonished me. "Brothers." They walked towards me and I handed them the book. Marcus read what was on the page.

"_The word "reincarnation" derives from Latin, literally meaning, "entering the flesh again". The Greek equivalent __metempsychosis__ roughly corresponds to the common English phrase "transmigration of the soul" and also usually connotes reincarnation after death, as either human, animal though emphasizing the continuity of the soul. The term has been used by modern philosophers such as Kurt Gödel__and has entered the English language. Another Greek term sometimes used synonymously is __palingenesis_, "_being born again."" _They looked up at me.

"So. She really is Adrina?" I looked up at Marcus. I smiled.

"Yes. She is. She may not remember being her but I know that she is."

Emma'sPOV

I have been in this room for almost three hours. I hate this.

I will admit. That Aro guy does look familiar. I just couldn't place where.

I hear a knock on my door. I opened it to see the guy that almost killed me. He was holding my suitcase.

"Here." He handed me my suitcase. Rude much?

"Thanks." He didn't leave. Just stood there looking at me. "Are you going to kill me now?" He looked confused.

"No. Why?"

"Well you tried to eat me a couple of hours ago."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Ok. He is still standing there. Is this guy a psycho stalker? "What's your name?"

"Demitri." I nodded.

"Thank you. For giving me my stuff." He nodded. He looked at me and turned around and left. What no goodbye? Freaking vampire psycho stalker. I shut the door and put my stuff on my bed.

I had to get out of here. The window was out. I was about 25 feet above the ground. I sighed. I walk over to the window. Everything is beautiful here. I love Italy. I just hate that I was being kept prisoner here.

I needed to get out of this room. Being here made me mad. I stormed out of my room and headed to that throne/eating room.

I pushed the door open and stormed in. I looked up and saw Demetri looking at me. I then heard Aro saw three words.

"_La tua cantante." What the heck is that?_

DemitriPOV

I was going crazy. This girl. She would be the death of me. I wanted her blood. I couldn't now. Aro would kill me. I just wanted to have one bite. I couldn't though. I couldn't for two reasons. Reason 1 was that Aro would kill me if anything happened to her. Reason 2 was that I was attracted to her.

Is this what Edward felt when he was around that human?

This is so confusing. I am in my own thoughts that I do not realize that Jane walked up to me.

"Demetri." I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Master Aro wants to see you." I nodded.

I started walking towards the throne room. When I entered I walked towards Aro. I stopped in front of him.

"Master, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. How is she?" I offered him my hand. He took it and held onto it. His head snapped up to my face. I could tell what he just saw. He saw how I felt about Emma. Before he could say a word the door to the room slammed open. We all turned to see Emma storming into the room and walking towards us.

I forgot where I was at. All I was looking at and thinking about was her. I then heard words that made me look at Aro.

"_La tua cantante." Oh crap. I am in trouble._

**Hey. Sorry everybody about the hold up. I was on vacation and I was starting to write this chapter then my friend died in a car accident so I have not been really able to update until now. Any thoughts on this chapter? It will get better. Trust me. Oh and I know that I said this was going to take place after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn. I am changing that. This is now going to be taken place after Breaking Dawn. I thought about it a lot and the path I want to take this on, it makes more sense for it to be after Breaking Dawn. Well R&R please!**


End file.
